


Snowstorm

by ssrhpurgatory



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: AU, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Coworkers - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hotel Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory
Summary: Dmitri Vologin and his coworker, Rosemary Epps (with whom he has a somewhat tumultuous relationship), were supposed to spend their weekend at a work conference, in separate rooms.Unfortunately, the snowstorm of the century hit part of the way through their drive. Now, they're trapped in a hotel room together all weekend, and left with no option but to face the fact that they want to fuck each other senseless.
Relationships: Alexander Hilbert/Original Female Character





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from a wintery prompt list that grew too many words but not enough surrounding plot to make more of it than this, and I can really only write so much pwp before I get bored.

“Look, we have reservations. Two rooms.”

“I’m sorry, but it looks like one of the rooms was double-booked.”

“So find us a new one!”

“With the snow, we’ve had an unusual number of guests extend their bookings. I’m sorry, we’ve just got one room.”

“At least tell me that it’s got two beds.”

“It’s a king.”

“Could you bring in a cot for us at least?”

“We don’t have any more cots available. I’m sorry.” The desk agent tapped at her computer, looking anxious.

Rosemary slammed her fist down on the counter. “That’s _unacceptable._ ”

“Rosemary, please,” Dmitri said from behind her. “I will sleep on an chair.”

Rosemary snorted and shot a look over her shoulder at him. “If anyone is sleeping on a chair, it’s going to be me.”

“Just get the keys. We can share room.” Dmitri sounded cold and exhausted, and Rosemary sighed.

“Fine. I’ll take the room.” She took the keys from the harried-looking clerk and felt a little bit of regret; normally she was much better at smoothing over difficult situations with service workers in a manner that would leave them thinking kindly of her. In recompense, she opened up her wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill, handing that over to the clerk. “Sorry about that,” she murmured to the clerk. “It’s just that we work together and I don’t particularly like him much, so this whole thing feels like I'm caught in a particularly bad nightmare.”

The desk clerk looked at the bill, and then back to Rosemary with a slight smile back on her face. “I understand that. Look, we might have a cot off in some back room, or at least a replacement mattress for one. I’ll have someone in housekeeping go looking for one.”

“God, thank you so much,” Rosemary said, rolling her eyes expressively. “I’m short enough that sleeping on a chair isn’t necessarily uncomfortable, but I don’t particularly enjoy it.” She bit her lower lip, then pulled another ten out of her purse. “And really, if someone does make it out of here tonight, let me know. I don’t even care if the room isn’t cleaned first, I just don’t want to share a room with _him.”_ She shot a look over her shoulder at Dmitri, who had leaned back against the pillar he’d been standing next to and had shut his eyes.

Of course, what Rosemary wasn’t willing to admit to the desk clerk was the fact that she’d been half in love with Dmitri Vologin for three years and was pretty sure he was as gay as a maypole, not to mention that the company they both worked for had very strict rules about relationships between coworkers. She hid her preference for him by picking fights with him at every possible moment, and he was more than willing to bicker with her in return, but if they were stuck in the same hotel room for the rest of the weekend… well, she could easily keep the bickering up as long as they were in a work environment. But if they were sleeping in the same room? It might become impossible to hide the way she yearned after him.

She thanked the desk clerk for the keys again and turned back towards Dmitri, who had, by all appearances, fallen asleep standing up. He’d done more of the driving than he usually did when they were going on one of these company trips together; as a Russian, he had way more experience at driving in snow than she did, and there was talk on the radio about this being the storm of the century.

“Shall we?” she asked him, coming to a halt at his side.

His eyes snapped open, squinting down at her, a cool, icy blue behind their round lenses. “Yes, of course.”

Dmitri trailed her down the long, echoing hall to the room that belonged to the two of them. From the sounds coming through a lot of the other doors, the clerk really had been telling the truth about the number of other people stranded in the hotel for the weekend. Rosemary sighed. It wasn’t likely that the snow would stop coming down any time soon, and given the weather, it seemed likely that the training conference they’d come to this hotel for would be canceled. So she’d be stuck in a hotel room all weekend long with the gay man that she’d been lusting after for three years.

At least the hotel had an indoor swimming pool, and she had brought her suit with her, planning to put in some laps at the start of each day to get her mind going. If the conference really did end up being canceled, at least she could spend a bunch of time in the pool.

When they got to the room, Rosemary looked Dmitri over with a frown. “You look absolutely done in. You should go take a hot shower and then collapse into bed.”

Dmitri was staring at the bed, a blank look on his face. “Surely it is large enough that we could build pillow rampart down middle. No way for even accidental touching that way, and we could both sleep in bed.”

Rosemary blinked in surprise. “I suppose we could.” The room phone rang just then, and Rosemary dove for it. It was the desk clerk. “The two of you are here for the conference, right? I just got a call from the organizer. Half of the people doing presentations weren’t able to make it here due to the snow, and we wouldn’t have rooms for them anyway if they were able to get here, so they’re rescheduling.”

Rosemary sighed. “Thanks. And… don’t worry about the cot. Save it for some family who really needs it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. We can be adults about this; we’re going to do the adult thing and build a great wall of pillows down the center of the bed.”

The desk clerk let out an unwilling snort of laughter. “All right. Let me know if you change your mind. Or need more pillows,” she said, and then hung up.

Dmitri glanced over from where he was already assembling the ridiculous number of spare pillows the room had come with into a wall down the center of the bed.

“Conference is canceled,” Rosemary said.

“Damn.”

“Yeah, exactly what I thought.”

“Perhaps we should head home tomorrow, then.”

Rosemary shook her head. “Uh-uh. I don’t care HOW good you are at driving in snow, it’s supposed to be just as much of a blizzard out there tomorrow as it was this afternoon, and there’s no way I’m putting my life in your hands like that. Not given how exhausted you are after just this afternoon.”

Dmitri sighed. “I suppose you have point. Will you call company?”

“Next on my list.”

Rosemary dialed the number for their boss’s office and got his secretary, who promised he would pass on the news that their conference was canceled and that they would most likely still need to spend the weekend in the hotel due to inclement weather. Dmitri had finished with the pillow ramparts by the time she was done with the phone call and had disappeared into the bathroom with his travel bag. A few seconds later, the shower started up.

Right that moment, Rosemary realized how badly she needed to pee. She went to the bathroom door and knocked on it. “Hey, Dmitri?”

“Yes?” came his reply, almost drowned out by the sound of rushing water.

“How, uh, transparent is the shower curtain? Because I just realized I really need to use the toilet.”

There was a moment of silence from inside the bathroom, and then, “You should be fine. Come on in.”

“God, thank you.” Rosemary dashed into the bathroom, throwing her pants down around her ankles as she sat on the toilet. She peed quickly and washed her hands, doing her best to ignore the fact that while the shower was blocked off from the rest of the bathroom by frosted glass, she could still see the vague, pale outline of Dmitri’s body as he washed himself off.

She scampered back out of the bathroom as quickly as possible, feeling a warm flush cover her cheeks. It wasn’t QUITE the same as seeing him naked… but it wasn’t entirely unlike it, either.

And she really hadn’t needed that sort of image in her head, increasing her attraction to her dour coworker.

Dmitri scrubbed his body down quickly, feeling flushed and overheated. He hadn’t realized that it was still possible to see silhouettes and outlines with as much detail as he had been able to through the frosted glass that served as a divider for the shower. Or at least, not until he’d seen Rosemary’s dark shape moving through the bathroom, using the toilet quickly and then the sink. She hadn’t lingered, and he had no idea if she’d glanced his way; he didn’t even know if she could see as much of what was happening in the shower as he’d been able to see of her moving around the bathroom, and he didn’t think she would want to peek even if she had been able to see his outline. But she’d been there, just a few feet away, in the bathroom with him while he was completely naked and showering, and his latent admiration for the woman, along the extremely large amount of lusting after her he’d done over the years had come straight to the forefront of his mind.

And then had gone straight to his cock, which was suddenly so hard it was defying gravity, sticking up almost straight against his stomach.

He didn’t dare leave the bathroom in that state, so he took a longer shower than normal so that he could take care of it, gripping his cock firmly and thrusting his hips hard against his hand. He tried to think of something else at first, given that it didn't do to fantasize about the attractive coworker he'd be sharing a bed with for at least one night, but then he gave up. He braced his arm against the wall of the shower and let his mind drift to his favorite fantasy, of Rosemary down on her knees at his feet, her perfect lips wrapped tight around his cock as he fucked her mouth.

Dmitri came hard after only a few minutes of this, then had to wipe the shower down; he’d made a mess everywhere, and semen always reacted strangely in water, turning into little balls that clung to everything. Finally, despite the fact that he hadn’t brought his glasses into the shower with him, he thought he’d managed to get everything cleaned up.

He sighed, lingering in the shower and letting the hot water pour over him for a few minutes longer. If only their office allowed for relationships between employees. If only she didn’t hate him so much.

If only she were interested in men.

Or at least the workplace rumor mill had it that she’d been married to a woman for a number of years, and had only recently been divorced when he’d joined the company four years ago. It was true that she still had a shiny ring of skin on her left ring finger that she occasionally touched, as if trying to fiddle with a ring that was no longer there. And it was true that he’d seen several very handsome men make moves on her, the times he’d gone to happy hour with other members of their department, and she’d turned them all down flat.

Of course, she’d turned the women down, too.

Dmitri finally emerged from the shower. The bathroom was clouded with steam, and his glasses fogged over immediately when he put them on. So he took the glasses off again and set them to one side while he brushed his teeth and slipped into his pajamas.

Rosemary was lounging on the far side of the king-sized bed, just barely visible over the rampart of pillows he’d erected down the center of the bed. She’d removed her suit jacket and had undone the top few buttons of her shirt, and she was idly flicking through the TV channels available. She glanced his way and turned the TV off as he came out of the bathroom. “All done?”

“Yes, it is all yours,” Dmitri said, his voice sounding strangely squeaky to his own ears. He’d found himself momentarily unable to tear his eyes away from the sliver of skin that was exposed by her unbuttoned shirt.

Rosemary rolled to her feet. “Excellent. Thanks.” She snagged her own travel bag off the floor and bustled around the bed towards the bathroom, and he suddenly realized that she must have removed her bra.

Her breasts had always been a source of much fascination for him, especially the vast amounts of cleavage that were always visible in the dresses she wore to special events at work. But as he watched her bounce and jiggle in his direction, her breasts hanging low and full beneath her dress shirt, her nipples taut and fully visible under the thin fabric, he began to think that he had rated that cleavage a little bit too high. Clearly the view of them loose and low and free to shift inside her shirt was much superior to the sight of her cleavage.

She stopped dead in her tracks, glaring at him. “What are you staring at?” she demanded, obviously offended.

He panicked, retreating into offense himself. “Could you not maintain the barest amount of decorum in my presence?” He glared down at her chest, where the topmost button that was still done up was straining, making a gap between it and the button below. Her nipples seemed to have become even harder, and were showing in tight little nubbins against the silky material of her shirt.

She let out an offended little gasp and, much to his disappointment, wrapped her arms around her chest. Her face had taken on a dark flush as well. “Look, I’m not going to wear a goddamn bra the entire time we’re in this room together just to avoid offending your delicate sensibilities,” she said in an angry little growl. “So I have breasts. So-fucking-what. It’s not like you’ve never seen a pair before.”

It was true, he'd seen many pairs of breasts in his time and had been up close and personal with a few of them.

But they hadn't been Rosemary’s breasts.

Dmitri averted his eyes, suddenly angry with himself, knowing he was about to take his anger out on Rosemary and that she didn't deserve it, and completely incapable of preventing himself from lashing out all the same. “That does not mean I wish to see them,” he responded in the iciest tone he could manage. And oh, what a lie that was. He wanted to unbutton the remaining buttons of her silky dress shirt, to kiss his way down to one of those hard nipples that had been poking against the fabric of it and take it in his mouth. He wanted to lay her down on that bed and fuck her until neither of them were capable of standing straight any more.

Rosemary let out an angry little huff and brushed past him, shutting herself in the bathroom to take her own shower. And Dmitri found himself wondering if he would have time to masturbate again while she was in there, because he'd gone hard as a rock once again.

Rosemary let out a groan of frustration once she was in the shower. God, the way Dmitri had been looking at her… for a moment, she’d hoped that look had been interest, but no, it was just more of the usual scorn he had for everything about her.

Why was she so hot for a man who obviously wanted nothing to do with her?

She groaned again, resting her forehead on the wall under the shower head, ignoring the distracting crinkle of her shower cap. Hot for him was an understatement. She’d been avoiding thinking about him, but the sight of him emerging from the bathroom, wearing a set of plaid pajamas, his glasses still partially steamed over… it shouldn't have gotten her all hot and bothered, but it had, a stark reminder that they would be sleeping in the same bed.

Rosemary sighed. Might as well take a private moment to relieve some tension. She lay down in the tub, bracing her feet against the end closest to the shower head. The water came down across her stomach, hit her between her legs, and Rosemary let her hands drift down her body, let one come to rest cupped around a breast while the second worked its way between her thighs.

And then, she let herself imagine what might happen, if she were here with a Dmitri who wanted to fuck her instead of a Dmitri who clearly wanted nothing at all to do with women and even less to do with her. It didn't take long before she had to put her hand over her mouth instead of using it to tweak her nipple back and forth. She was always loud when she came, and the last thing she wanted was for any of the involuntary noises she made when orgasming to make their way out to Dmitri.

Her eye caught on something, a splash of some viscous liquid halfway up the wall of the shower that looked like it might be conditioner that the hotel provided. But no, that made no sense. Dmitri was bald; why would he have used the hotel’s conditioner? But what else could it be?

The answer came to her an instant later, and she found herself letting out a choked gasp against her hand and arching herself off of the floor of the shower as she orgasmed from the thought that Dmitri had been in here, just minutes before, obviously doing the same thing she was.

She lay there on the floor of the tub a little longer, letting the hot water pour over her body. And then she levered herself back to her feet, washed herself down, and used her washcloth to wipe Dmitri’s semen off of the wall of the shower, feeling strangely unsettled.

By the time she got on the oversized shirt and flannel pants she wore to sleep in, she was feeling a little less distressed. Maybe it hadn't been semen. Maybe it had been soap lather, or… or she’d just been imagining things, that was all.

And then she opened the door to the bathroom and found Dmitri flat on his back on top of the blankets, the top half of his pajamas unbuttoned, the bottom half down around his ankles, his hand around his cock, and started to wonder if instead she'd dozed off into a particularly erotic dream while she'd been laying there on the bed waiting for him to finish showering.

Dmitri had meant to resist the urge to masturbate again, but his erection hadn't gone down at all as he listened to Rosemary going about her business in the bathroom. It was the brief whispery sound of a groan of frustration, making its way to him through the sound of the shower, that finally decided him. He had his pants down around his ankles in seconds, unbuttoned his shirt, and took himself in hand once more.

He knew he needed to be quick, he knew he needed to be discreet, but he couldn't quite resist the urge to move slowly at first. After all, he had brand new imagery to work with now—the sight of her breasts, low and heavy under her shirt, had been quite the education in what she must look like without any clothing on at all.

So he lay there in bed, his hand rubbing slowly at his cock, imagining those breasts heavy against his chest. Imagining Rosemary’s breath hot against his face, her thighs clasped hard on either side of his hips, her cunt hot and tight around him. Imagining her lips on his, on his neck, on his chest, finding a nipple; imagining the hot little swirl of her tongue on one of his nipples. Imagining her.

He heard a little gasp of surprise, and whipped his head around. Rosemary was standing there in the doorway to the bathroom, her mouth hanging open, her eyes fixed on his cock.

He hadn’t even heard her leave the bathroom.

After a moment, her mouth snapped shut and her eyes flicked up to meet his, dark and… hungry?

It was far, far too late for regrets, Dmitri realized. Even if Rosemary didn't report him to HR for sexual harassment for this incident, he'd never be able to work with her again. Not without remembering her eyes on his naked body, without remembering… _blyad_ , her tongue had just darted out to moisten her lips, and her breasts were still unbound and heavy under the oversized shirt she was wearing over a pair of pajama pants, and since the worst had already happened, since it couldn't get any more awkward than this even if he tried to make it more so, since no matter what, he'd already likely lost his job to the HR complaint she would no doubt make and the proximity to this frustrating, intoxicating woman that it brought… well, he committed to the sin instead of trying to smooth it all over.

“See what you have brought me to, Rosemary,” he growled, deliberately stroking his cock.

The tip of her tongue darted out again and her mouth opened slightly. He heard her let out a sigh. And then…

“Well. I suppose I had better enjoy it while I have the chance,” she said, her voice low and raspy. Before Dmitri had quite parsed what she had said, she had stripped herself efficiently of her nighttime wear and was standing there in front of him, naked.

Dmitri’s breath stopped in his throat and his hand stopped on his cock. Hell. She was gorgeous. His eyes travelled the length of her body, tracing the stretch marks that traveled down the curves of her breasts, the overlapping folds of her stomach, coming to a halt at the dark thatch of hair between her legs. His breath started up again with a stutter.

“Come here,” he demanded. As she crossed to the bed, he kicked his pants the rest of the way off and removed his top, tossing it to one side. 

And then Rosemary was clambering in to the bed next to him and he reached for her, sliding his hand up to grasp the back of her head, pulling her down to him. She let out a little whimper as her mouth met his.

She tasted like cinnamon toothpaste and a salty warmth all of her own, and he wanted to _devour_ her.

Before he knew quite what was happening, she had straddled him, her pubic hair tickling his cock until she settled her hips properly against his and the slick inner lips of her cunt spread and enveloped him.

“ _Blyad_ , you are wet,” he murmured, thrusting up against her. She let out a low, choked noise and ground back down against him.

“I was thinking about you,” she said, her lips against his ear. She pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his neck, then let him pull her face back up to his, her mouth to his, meeting his tongue with her own. He felt her hand travel down his body, light fingers tracing across his chest, finding a nipple… and then, suddenly, her hand was between her thighs, and she lifted her hips from his just far enough to reposition his cock and sink onto him, taking him completely into her in one smooth movement.

Dmitri let out a convulsive moan and thrust up into her, hard. She swore softly and ground against him again, pressing kisses to his neck as she rode him frantically.

It was too much. More than three years of fantasizing about this woman, and here she was, on top of him, and it was _too much_. Dmitri orgasmed hard, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her down against him as he did. And then he collapsed backwards against his pillow, eyes shut, suddenly too tired to move.

He felt Rosemary pull herself off of him, heard her go to the bathroom for a washcloth and return to wipe him down. He opened his eyes a bit to watch her; she looked extremely intent and a little bit anxious.

When she returned from the bathroom after disposing of the washcloth, she scooped her clothing up and made as if to walk around the bed, to the other side of the pillow rampart, which was—regretfully, Dmitri found himself thinking—still intact.

“Don’t,” Dmitri begged, startled by how low and raspy his own voice had become. Rosemary froze and turned to him, a startled look on her face.

“Really?” The look on her face was uncertain, awkward, and all he wanted to do was see that expression go away.

“Please.” Dmitri removed his glasses and left them on the bedside table, then scooted himself away from the edge of the bed as best as he could manage and started trying to shove the blankets he was laying on down awkwardly so that he could get under them. Rosemary gave him a hand with the blankets, then clambered in to the narrow space next to him and pulled the blankets up over them both. When he slid his arm under her neck and around her shoulders, she cuddled up close to his side and let out a sigh that sounded like relief, then seemed to fall asleep immediately.

Dmitri pressed a kiss to the short fuzz of her hair and dozed off just as quickly.

Rosemary woke up to find herself stark naked and cuddled close against Dmitri’s side. Well. Not a dream, then.

Not that she’d really thought it was. She had been fairly certain when he’d ordered her to come close, had known for a fact what sort of foolhardy thing she was about to do the instant he had pulled her down to kiss her.

Extremely foolhardy. She hadn’t even thought about getting a condom out of her overnight bag. She always kept them on hand for conferences like this one; they were hotbeds of one-night-stands and affairs, and she wasn’t entirely adverse to the former herself as long as they avoided becoming the latter.

Dmitri shifted and stretched beside her and she tried to pull back and give him space for it, but he rolled onto his side and pulled her close against him instead, pressing a remarkably affectionate kiss to her cheek.

“You smell amazing,” he murmured, before capturing her mouth with his. She kissed him hard, greedy for him, knowing this was a thing she shouldn’t do and wanting it anyway. Wanting _him_ anyway.

But instead of leading directly to sex, as it had last night, they both eventually slowed, stopped. Rosemary looked up at Dmitri with a frown between her eyebrows, and he lifted his hand to her face, rubbing a finger there, as if he were trying to press her frown away.

“We need to talk about this,” she said quietly.

“I thought you hated me,” he responded, moving his finger so that he could press a swift kiss to that little crease between her eyebrows. “I have wanted you for so long, Rosemary.”

“I didn’t know.” And she really _hadn’t_ known. How could she, when he always seemed to go out of his way to rile her? When he’d… “Aren’t you gay?”

“About as much as you are a lesbian, it would seem.”

“My last three partners were women, I’ll have you know.”

“And my last four partners were men.”

“Oh. Well. At least that explains you giving every hot guy who comes in to the department the once-over.”

“Mmm.” Dmitri pressed another kiss to Rosemary’s forehead. “I do not do that nearly as often as I once did. Or… it has become something more like a reflex action, over the past three years or so.”

“I hadn’t noticed. What changed?”

He let out a little laugh. “Well, by the time I had been at Goddard for six months, I was so intensely focused on how much I wanted to take a certain very attractive and extremely infuriating coworker to bed that I could not bring myself to be interested in anyone else.”

Rosemary felt a warm blush cover her face, and looked away, feeling awkward. “God. I thought I was alone in feeling like that. There have been times… you know, when we’ve been arguing…”

“When you could not decide whether you want to slap me or kiss me?” Dmitri asked, his tone still amused.

“Something like that,” Rosemary muttered.

“I am very glad you decided on the kissing.” Dmitri cupped her cheek and tilted her head back enough that he could press a kiss, sweet and almost chaste, to her mouth.

“No one can know,” she whispered against his mouth. “Oh, God, Dmitri, I don't think it can even last past this weekend.” Perhaps there had been signs that he was interested all along. Perhaps it has just been easier to ignore them, when faced with the reality of not being able to have him, not really. Not when there couldn't be anything between them, with Goddard’s extremely stringent and frequently enforced rule against relationships between coworkers.

Dmitri sighed and fell onto his back again, staring up at the ceiling. “I was thinking last night that I would have to find a new job anyway. I do not know if I will be able to face you in the workplace after seeing you like that. Not when I've been…” He trailed off and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Isn't Goddard sponsoring your green card?”

“Yes,” he admitted grudgingly. “But Rosemary, I do not think Mr. Newman will ever let you go. Not when…”

Not when her research had lead to more than a few of the discoveries that had made Goddard what it was. Not when the two names to fear in the company were Miranda Pryce… and Rosemary Epps.

“What other options do we have?”

Dmitri sighed again. “None. You are right. If we want this to continue, one of us must leave Goddard. And Newman has too much of a hold over us both to ever let us go.”

Rosemary nodded. That was the only answer she’d been able to come up with as well.

“I cannot bear the thought of seeing you each day and not being able to so much as touch you,” Dmitri murmured, rolling back to his side so that he could cuddle her close to his chest. She tucked her head under his chin and he stroked the back of her neck gently.

“We can touch.”

“Not like this.” His hand meandered down her side, coming to rest on the curve of her hip. “Not like this,” he said again, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Rosemary removed her head from under his chin and kissed him full on the mouth.

Before she’d quite realized what was happening, before her logical mind could catch up with the reality of the situation and remind her that this was a terrible idea, she was under Dmitri, spreading her legs to welcome him between them. He groaned and pressed into her, a slow, careful thrust, and she shoved her hips up against his, taking him fully inside.

She would need to get emergency birth control. She would need to get tested. She didn't care. It was all worth it, if it meant she could have Dmitri inside her like this. God, just for a little while, she wanted him like this.

And just for a little while, it seemed he was eager to want her too.

And for right now? She would take that.


End file.
